This relates generally to optical systems and, more particularly, to optical systems for head-mounted displays.
Head-mounted displays such as virtual reality glasses use lenses to display images for a user. A microdisplay may create images for each of a user's eyes. A lens may be placed between each of the user's eyes and a portion of the microdisplay so that the user may view virtual reality content.
If care is not taken, a head-mounted display may be cumbersome and tiring to wear. Optical systems for head-mounted displays may use arrangements of lenses that are bulky and heavy. Extended use of a head-mounted display with this type of optical system may be uncomfortable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved head-mounted.